Save Sumatran Tiger!
by Tauries4597
Summary: Pembahasan kecil antara personifikasi Indonesia dengan dua personifikasi provinsinya mengenai Harimau Sumatera yang kini terancam punah./#ANIMALIAChallenge
_Save Sumatran Tiger!_

 _Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _This story's idea & OC's © Tauries4597_

 _Summary: Pembahasan kecil antara personifikasi Indonesia dengan dua personifikasi provinsinya mengenai Harimau Sumatera yang kini terancam punah._

 _Warning: OCs', maybe OOC, rate T, humor, family, no romance, for Endangered Species Day. #ANIMALIAChallenge_

.

Pagi ini masih sama seperti kemarin. Cerahnya, langit birunya, dan suara-suara kecil, semuanya sama seperti kemarin. Mungkin yang berbeda adalah kini kemanapun ia memandang, banyak anak-anak berkerudung yang tampaknya baru pulang sekolah.

Tentu saja bagi Rama Aditya Nugraha, personifikasi negara dengan beragam agama, itu tidaklah aneh. Apalagi untuk tempat yang ia tuju kali ini. Ya, kali ini ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah adik sepupunya di Banda Aceh, Nanggroe Aceh Darussalam.

Tepat 4 jam setelah keberangkatannya dari Jakarta, Rama akhirnya sampai di rumah adik sepupunya, personifikasi ibukota Nanggroe Aceh Darussalam, Banda Aceh, Muhammad Zaini Afrillah. Setelah memberikan ongkos pada supir taksi, Rama Aditya Nugraha pun sampai di sebuah rumah berwarna putih dengan hiasan warna cream yang dibuat seperti ulur-ulur tanaman.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

" _Assalamu'alaikum_!" panggil Rama sembari mengetuk pintu rumah sepupunya. Dengan satu tas ransel yang ia letakkan dibawah, sesekali ia melirik sekitarnya sembari menunggu sahutan dari dalam.

Dan benar saja, tidak perlu waktu lama, adik sepupunya pun datang membukakan pintu.

" _Wa'alaikumsalam_ , Bang Rama." sahut sang tuan rumah dengan senyuman hangat. "Silakan masuk, bang. Sini saya bawakan tasnya." Rama mengangguk dan membiarkan tasnya dibawa adik yang memang cukup kuat.

"Hehehe, maaf mengganggu ya." ujar Rama berbasa-basi lantas beranjak masuk dibelakang Zaini sedangkan si tuan rumah hanya tertawa kecil, merasa terbiasa dengan sifat kakaknya yang memang selalu agak canggung acap kali kerumahnya.

"Tidak masalah, bang. Justru saya senang abang bisa kesini." sahut Zaini riang setelah mempersilakan personifikasi negerinya duduk di sofa sedangkan dirinya meletakkan tas kakaknya keatas meja tepat disamping sofa yang di duduki Rama. "Oh iya, bang, mau minum teh atau kopi?"

"Hmm, ada es teh?"

"Ada, bang. Es teh ya. Gulanya atur sendiri, ya."

"Ok." Dan Zaini pun melesat kearah dapur, meninggalkan Rama yang kini memperhatikan interior ruang tamu Zaini yang bisa dibilang minimalis.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Zaini pun datang dengan dua gelas es teh diatas nampan yang ia bawa. Tampak menyegarkan dengan suara es batu yang terus berdenting setiap gelas itu bergerak.

"Silakan, bang. Ini gula dan kuenya."

Sedetik kemudian, Rama dan Zaini pun mengobrol panjang lebar. Mulai dari politik dirumah Zaini yang makin lama makin dekat lagi dengan Turkey sampai mengenai perlindungan hewan eksotis yang banyak ada di Aceh ini.

"Ah, Harimau Sumatera, kah?" Rama mengangguk dengan tangan kanannya masih menggenggam gelas tehnya. "Sejujurnya berita terakhir yang kudengar itu, ya... di St. Petersburg, kan? Yang bersama WWF untuk menggandakan jumlah Harimau sampai tahun 2022, tahun Harimau selanjutnya?"

Ramam mengangguk lagi. "Ya. Aku dan Siak sudah kesana. Pembentukan TX2 demi melipat gandakan jumlah harimau bersama 12 negara lainnya." Jelas Rama setelah meletakkan gelas tehnya keatas meja. "Dan aku berharap Tesso Nilo bisa berjalan dengan baik."

Zaini _sweatdrop_. Melihat kakaknya yang kini memasang ekspresi seperti anak kecil yang tidak mendapat permen yang diinginkannya itu sejenak membuatnya ingin mencubit kedua pipinya.

' _Tidak aneh kalau negara ini dulu dijajah banyak negara...'_ gumam Zaini dalam hati

"Oh iya, Zaini." Zaini tersentak ketika Rama kini sudah memasang wajah seriusnya lagi. "Kurasa sebentar lagi Siak akan kesini."

Bingung, Zaini memiringkan kepalanya dan menajamkan pandangannya kearah Rama. "Siak?"

Mengangguk lantas menunjukkan layar handphone-nya, Rama membiarkan sang personifikasi NAD membaca pesan itu sepuasnya. Dan membiarkan personifikasi tempat yang menganut hukum Islam itu diam di tempat.

"Apa ini akan membahas Tesso Nilo yang ditetapkan Pemerintah Indonesia pada tahun 2004 lalu?"

BRAK!

"YA! KITA AKAN MEMBAHAS TESSO NILO-KU! YEAH!"

Satu kata untuk menggambarkan keadaan Rama dan Zaini: _speechless_. Melihat pintu rumah sang personifikasi NAD yang sudah rata dengan lantai serta sosok laki-laki yang tersenyum lebar membuat keduanya 'terpana'.

Ah, coret kata 'keduanya' karena kini Zaini bangkit dari sofanya dan menendang laki-laki yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di lantai.

"Berani sekali kamu menghancurkan pintu rumahku, Siak. Berani sekali." Desis Zaini kesal dengan Kujang yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah ada ditangannya.

Kali ini Rama yang sweatdrop. Melihat laki-laki yang tadi dipanggil Siak kini mengaing takut kearahnya segera menyadarkannya untuk menghentikan Zaini.

"Zaini, sudahlah. Masalah pintu sih biar kita urus nanti, ok?" Ujar Rama pelan. Dan setelah mendapat delikan terakhir yang sungguh tajam, laki-laki yang kini memiliki dahi merah akibat membentur dinding barusan sudah duduk disamping Rama.

Personifikasi Riau, Siak Juliandi Indrapura sukses meringkuk ditempatnya dengan pandangan terus menatap kebawah. Rama yang sejak tadi lengannya ditarik-tarik oleh Siak pun segera ingat bagaimana hubungan ayah Siak dan ayah Zaini yang memang buruk.

' _Oh, Aceh, Indrapura, bagaimana hubungan buruk kalian bisa sampai ke anak-anak kalian?'_

"Jadi," Rama dan Siak serentak menatap Zaini yang sudah menyarungkan kembali Kujang kesayangannya. "bisa sekarang dimulai pembahasan mengenai Tesso Nilo ini?"

Rama mengangguk lantas menepuk tangan Siak, memberinya tanda untuk segera menjelaskan tempat yang ada dirumahnya itu.

"U-Un... Yah... Jadi pemerintah Kak Rama memutuskan bahwa Tesso Nilo akan dijadikan rumah masa depan untuk Harimau Sumatera." Zaini menatap bengis Siak sedangkan Rama tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan dua personifikasi satu negaranya. "La-lalu... karena sebagian besar tempat pengamatan Harimau Sumatera ada dirumahku..."

"Benar juga, ya." Zaini dan Siak segera mengangkat pandangan mereka kearah personifikasi negara tempat mereka berada. "Kalau tidak salah... yang ada di Aceh itu Ulu Masen, kan?" Zaini mengangguk. "Lalu ditempatnya Siak itu... Kampar Kerumutan, Bukit Tigapuluh, lalu..."

"Kerinci Seblat juga, kak." Ujar Siak riang sembari menunjukkan sebuah pamflet mengenai Kerinci Seblat. "Tapi di Bengkulu, bukan dirumahku." Tambah Siak dengan cengiran diwajahnya.

"Kerinci Seblat? Oh... rasanya aku juga akan kesana." Ujar Zaini segera setelah melihat pamflet yang kini ada di tangan Rama

"Sungguh?" tanya Siak sigap dengan mata berbinar-binar. Zaini yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya sempat merona sampai melirik Rama yang jelas-jelas sedang menahan tawa.

"Ehem." Zaini berdehem ria, sukses menghentikan kegiatan Siak yang kini memamerkan tempat-tempat perlindungan hewan pada Rama. "Jadi... masih ada lagi kah yang perlu kita bahas disini?"

Rama menoleh kearah Zaini yang kini menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan tubuhnya, berbeda dengan Siak yang kini memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung. "Hmm... sebenarnya... sebagai sama-sama daerah yang ditinggali oleh Harimau Sumatera, aku hanya ingin memantau secara langsung."

Siak dan Zaini yang meski duduk berseberangan tampaknya memikirkan hal yang sama: heran. Kakak mereka memang terkenal labil...

...tapi kalau melihat Rama yang kini wajahnya merona...

"Tampaknya memang tidak aneh kalau dulu Rama sering dijajah, ya?" Bisik Siak yang segera pindah tempat duduk disamping Zaini dan personifikasi NAD itu pun mengangguk setuju.

"Abang ini..." Siak dan Zaini bersamaan, tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

Dan itu cukup menarik perhatian sang personifikasi Indonesia. Dengan wajah bingung nan polosnya, Rama memiringkan kepalanya menuntut penjelasannya.

Tapi belum juga Zaini dan Siak berkata, mereka bertiga segera menoleh kearah dapur yang kini menunjukkan sosok yang sangat gagah tengah berjalan kearah mereka. Sosok yang seluruh tubuhnya berwarna oranye dengan belang hitam yang sangat gelap menghiasi. Sosok yang tampak tidak ragu mendekati Zaini, Siak, dan Rama yang jelas-jelas berwujud manusia.

Sosok yang sebelumnya ketiga personifikasi itu biacarakan. Harimau Sumatera, jenis harimau terkecil. Harimau yang jumlahnya kini diperkirakan hanya sekitar 400 ekor yang hidup di alam liar.

Harimau yang sekarang menggesekkan wajahnya ke kaki Zaini. Harimau yang sekarang menggeram lembut layaknya kucing rumahan. Harimau yang memang peliharaan Zaini itu kini menjilat tangan Siak dan tangan Rama seolah memberi salam.

"Wah, Fo Tsi! Lama tak berjumpa!" Jerit Siak bahagia sembari memeluk harimau itu. Harimau yang balik memeluk sang personifikasi Riau sampai terjengkang.

"Lama tak jumpa, Fo Tsi. Kamu tambah besar saja, ya." Ujar Rama riang sembari mengelus-elus kepala Harimau Sumatera itu.

"Jelaslah tambah besar. Aku benar-benar merawatnya walau nanti akan segera kubebaskan." Jelas Zaini setelah ia membiarkan punggungnya bersandar sepenuhnya pada sofa. Membiarkan matanya terpejam sejenak membuatnya ingat kapan ia pertama kali menemukan Harimau Sumatera ini.

 _._

" _Apa!? Ada yang menampung Harimau Sumatera sebelum nanti dijual keluar negeri!?"_

 _Muhammad Zaini Afrillah, personifikasi NAD yang ikut serta dalam pemberantasan penyelundup hewan yang dilindungi jelas sangat marah. Dirinya dan beberapa anggota kepolisian kini berdiri didepan rumah yang diduga tempat penyelundupan hewan yang dilindungi. Dengan aba-aba dari kepala tim, mereka segera mendobrak pintu rumah tersebut dan pemandangan tak mengenakkan segera menyambut mereka semua._

 _Harimau Sumatera yang kurus kering tampak sudah hampir mati tengah duduk menghadap mereka dengan kulit harimau yang masih mengalirkan darah tergantung disampingnya. Melihat itu, sembari menahan mual, sang kepala tim meminta Zaini untuk mengurus Harimau Sumatera yang kurus kering itu sembari mereka mencari pelaku penyelundupan hewan. Dan tentu segera disetujui Zaini yang segera berlari kearah harimau itu._

" _Tenanglah. Kamu akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan merawatmu dengan sepenuh hati." Bisik Zaini parau. Tampaknya ia sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Dengan terisak-isak, Zaini memeluk Harimau Sumatera yang tetap diam ditempat._

.

"...ini."

Hm?

"...aini."

Apa..?

"ZAINI!"

"APA!?"

Dan Zaini pun terbangun dari posisinya dengan wajah terkejut. Tampaknya Zaini ketiduran, simpul Siak dan Rama bersamaan. Sembari mengatur nafasnya, Zaini kembali duduk di sofanya setelah berdiri. Lantas ia mulai merasa pusing setelah tiba-tiba bangun dari tidurnya sampai ia melihat Harimau Sumateranya menggesekkan kepala pada kakinya.

"Tampaknya ia khawatir padamu, Zaini." Ujar Rama ringan yang disambut dengan anggukan dari Siak.

Zaini tersenyum. Senyum lembut yang sebenarnya terhitung jarang diwajahnya yang seringkali menunjukkan ekspresi keras. Sedetik kemudian Zaini mengangguk dan mengelus-elus kepala Fo Tsi.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, Fo Tsi." Fo Tsi yang tampak seperti paham akan kalimat Zaini pun mengaum pelan lantas menjilati tangan Zaini...

...membuat sang personifikasi NAD tertawa lembut. Dan itu sukses membuat Rama tersenyum serta Siak yang merona. 'Dia ini kalau senyum apalagi tertawa begitu memang... uh... manis...?' gumam Siak dalam hati sembari menoleh kearah lain.

"Yah, kurasa sampai disini saja kunjunganku ini." Zaini dan Siak segera menoleh kearah Rama yang kini tengah merenggangkan kedua tangannya keatas. "Melihat Zaini yang sampai ketiduran berarti kamu sedang kelelahan, kan? Lalu... Siak, ayo kita pulang."

Zaini yang sebelumnya merona malu karena ketiduran pun segera pergi ke dapur dan kembali lagi ke ruang tamu dengan beberapa kue seperti dodol ditangannya. "Bawa Meuseukat ini, bang. Dan ini juga bagianmu, Siak."

Terpana. Ya, itulah ekspresi Rama dan Siak sekarang. Zaini yang entah kenapa tampak bahagia membuat keduanya bingung mau berkata apa.

Sampai Rama ingat sesuatu. "Oh iya. Zaini, kamu harus segera melepaskan Fo Tsi ke alam liar atau ke kebun binatang. Kalau tidak, kamu akan terjerat undang-undang hewan yang dilindungi."

"Undang-undang hewan yang dilindungi?" tanya Siak sembari meletakkan Meuseukat bagiannya ke tas.

Rama mengangguk. "Ya. Pasal 21 Ayat 2 UU 5/1990. Sanksi pidananya adalah penjara 5 tahun atau denda sebesar seratus juta rupiah. Sebagai personifikasi, tentu kita harus menunjukkan contoh yang baik, kan?"

Zaini dan Siak pun mengangguk mengerti. Zaini yang tampaknya sudah memutuskan untuk melepas Fo Tsi ke kebun binatang pun berjalan kearah sang Harimau Sumatera yang sedang duduk lantas memeluknya. "Aku akan melepaskanmu ke tempat yang aman. Tenang saja." Bisik Zaini namun tetap terdengar oleh Siak dan Rama yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua mengucap salam hendak kembali ke tempat masing-masing.

Dengan janji akan melindungi habitat dan hewannya itu sendiri, Harimau Sumatera.

 _-fin-_

A/n:

 _That's it._

AKHIRNYA KELAR JUGA! \\(*.*)/ Dan maaf kalau hasilnya kurang memuaskan. *bow*

Untuk beberapa note:

1\. Kenapa saya memilih Aceh dan Riau? Karena kenyataannya kebanyakan tempat observasi Harimau Sumatera ada di dua tempat itu. Ada juga di Jambi, Bengkulu, Sumatra Barat, Lampung, dan sebagainya.

2\. Informasi mengenai pertemuan Indonesia dan 12 negara lainnya di St. Petersburg itu saya dapat dari website WWF. Bisa dicari di G*ogle dengan keyword: 'Harimau Sumatera'.

3\. Untuk isi undang-undang Pasal 21 itu... maaf, saya tidak sempat menulis isi seluruhnya. *bow*

Oke, itu saja. Sekali lagi mohon maaf kalau kurang memuaskan... *bow again*

DAN MARI KITA BERSAMA-SAMA MENJAGA KELESTARIAN HARIMAU SUMATERA DAN SEMUA HEWAN YANG NYARIS PUNAH LAINNYA! \\(*.*)/

.

 _ **Tauries4597, salute!**_


End file.
